The War's Ending
by Funny Mouth
Summary: "Ichigo Kurosaki, you've attained so much power that if you were to stay in your human body, it would most likely disintegrate in a day," Shunsui went on. Many saw where this was going. He felt shocked gazes flick between the Ichigo and him, but he ignored them. "I'm offering you the Captaincy of the Eighth Division." ONESHOT. IchiRuki. Takes place after the Vandenreich War.


The war with the Vandenreich was over, and Soul Society had come out glorious. The final battle was long and hard fought, but they had succeeded in retaining their home. Many lives had been lost, but that was the consequence of war.

In the end, Kenpachi Zaraki had been to deal the finishing blow to Juha Bach. After defeating Uyru Ishida, Ichigo had went to aid Kenpachi in the last moments of the battle, but it was clear he didn't need any help. He had unleashed a massive torrent of energy, and then the Vandenreich leader was no more.

No one was sure whether or not Kenpachi had released his Bankai, and if Ichigo knew, he never said anything. It didn't help that Kenpachi only grinned when Division members asked if he had used it or not. It was something to be left a secret.

**[~]**

All of the bodies were in caskets, hidden away, never to be seen again. One of the many war heroes, Ichigo Kurosaki, was holding the flame that would ignite the coffins and seal away the lost ones forever. He had on a solemn expression.

One of his friends, Uryu Ishida, had deflected to the Vandenreich's side. He became one of Juha Bach's loyal men. When the Vandenreich invaded Soul Society for the second time, Ichigo ended up fighting his former friend. It was an even matched battle. Uryu had grown stronger with his Quincy powers, but Ichigo's multiple-breed powers had grown as well. Now, the young Quincy was just one of the many lives lost. He had been defeated after Ichigo couldn't get it through his head that he was his true friend.

Marechiyo Omaeda, the Lieutenant of the Second Division, had also perished. He had been defeated by BG9, the robotic-like Quincy. He had gone down strongly, dealing great damage to the Quincy, avenging his younger sister's life.

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the former Head Captain. He had died by the hands of Juha Bach. His Bankai had been stolen, and his body had been turned to nothing. His Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, had been murdered before the Vandenreich had even invaded.

Kira Izuru, the Lieutenant of the Third Division, had fallen during the First Invasion. A large portion of his upper body had been cut away from one of the Quincy.

Retsu Unohana, the second oldest and strongest Shinigami next to the Head Captain, had died when teaching Kenpachi Zaraki his true power, after the First Invasion. Her death hit Soul Society hard; as hard as when the Head Captain fell. She was the Captain of the Fourth Division, strong-willed, wise, and (scary) the best healer in Soul Society.

"Let us forever remember them in our hearts," Shunsui Kyoraku, murmured, abnormally serious. "They all fought well to the very end." A moment of silence elapsed, and the orange haired teenager dropped the torch, all of the coffins lighting afire, cremating the remains of their body.

**[~]**

Every top officer in the Seireitei was called to a Captain's Meeting, including Ichigo and his gang. Shunsui Kyoraku had a light, sad smile on his face as the last person arrived. He started to address them all. It was his third meeting called as the new Head Captain.

"The battle has been won, but none of us are celebrating," he began, noticing the slight shuffle of a few Shinigami. "With so many gone, there are many positions to fill in." His grey eyes flicked to the orange haired teenager standing directly across from him at the end of the two rows of Captain's and Lieutenants.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you've attained so much power that if you were to stay in your human body, it would most likely disintegrate in a day," Shunsui went on. Many saw where this was going. He felt shocked gazes flick between the Ichigo and him, but he ignored them. "I'm offering you the Captaincy of the Eighth Division."

Ichigo blinked, letting this all process through his head. "You want me to _what_?"

Shunsui grinned.

**[~]**

"I want you to take the position as Captain in the Eighth Division," Shunsui clarified slowly, making sure everyone word got into the teenager's head. "There isn't any Lieutenant, since little Nanao came along with me. You can choose whomever you want."

"Me? A Captain?" Ichigo shook his head in disbelief. "I've broken into the Seireitei numerous times, disobeyed orders from Old Man, and fought practically everyone one of you.

"And yet, you want me to become a Captain?" Ichigo finished, staring. "This had better not be a joke."

Shunsui didn't miss the tiny snort released from Byakuya Kuchiki, the Sixth Division Captain, at the brash orange haired hero's statement. He only kept the grin on his face, giving a light shrug. "No joke, Ichigo. I'm offering."

Ichigo stood still. He let his gaze travel across everyone—Shunsui's, Soi Fong's, Rojuro's... up and down the lines of Captains and Lieutenants. His gaze rested on the two friends that had ventured through hell and back with him. Chad and Orihime. They nodded encouragingly. He let his hand rest on the back of his neck, and he let a tiny grin cross his own face. "Alright, I accept."

"Ichigo," Rukia breathed. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt as if a thousand cherry blossoms had bloomed inside of her. Ichigo was staying, staying in the Seireitei for good; as a Captain nonetheless! She felt horrible that he wouldn't be going back to his friends and family, but from what she heard from Nanao, Kyoraku had already fixed that situation.

The orange haired teen sent a smile her way.

"I'm glad you've accepted. I've been waiting for years for the right person to show up and take after me in my old Division," Shunsui said, unable to hide his happiness at one good thing happening. Nanao disappeared for a moment, and then returned, carrying a neatly folded Captain's haori, Eighth Division symbol and all. Ichigo took it with small thanks, shrugging it on. It fit perfectly.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki," Toshiro Hitsugaya murmured, his teal eyes emotionless as ever, but a tiny hint of a smile quirked at his lips.

"Never thought _you'd _become a Captain before me, Ichigo," Renji laughed with a lazy grin from behind Byakuya. The noble was silent, inspecting Ichigo with distaste. He had seen the way he had looked at _his_ sister.

"Heh," Kenpachi crowed, let an alarmingly, predator-like smirk cross his face. "We can spar every day now, Ichigo." Ichigo inwardly cringed.

"Little Ichigo, all grown-up," Shinji mocked, his piano-like teeth shining. "Makes me feel old." A few mutters of agreement were heard. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

One by one, each Captain and Lieutenant congratulated him. The Meeting Hall had started out depressing and slow, but now it seemed there was a party going on, and everyone (_everyone_) was making an effort to have at least a _little_ fun. They all needed it.

"Ichigo, have your first drink~!" Rangiku cheered, shoving a glass of sake into his hands, beaming. Ichigo looked down at it in surprise, and then back to the many faces crowding around him. Kyoraku must've had a stash of sake under his chair. He dipped his head back and downed the whole glass with a laugh and a slight sputter. More cheers erupted.

Nanao pushed her way through the crowd, desperate to get away from her slightly intoxicated Captain. Well, that wasn't the only thing she was trying to do. She needed to give something to the new Eighth Division Captain. Finally, she saw his spiky orange hair, and managed to get next to him.

"Captain Kurosaki," Nanao stated solemnly. His brown eyes rested on her, and she felt a tiny blush cross her face. "I forgot to give you this." She handed him a Lieutenant's badge. "Captain Kyoraku said to choose whomever you want."

"Thanks, Nanao," Ichigo responded. He was suddenly serious once more. He left her within the crowd, scooting out of the group. His brown eyes searched around the corners of the room, and he spotted his best friend.

"Chad," Ichigo greeted, walking over and standing beside him. Chad murmured a soft hello. The orange haired Eighth Division Captain in took a deep breath, "I've got something to ask you...

"I know it's a lot to ask, but you're my best friend. I trust you with my life, ever since we made that pact that day; I knew you would always be looking out for me. I'm going to stay in Soul Society, that's already decided, but I need a Lieutenant." Chad had been silent throughout his friend's talking, and now suddenly he was staring at Ichigo in shock.

"Ichigo, are you asking...?" He rumbled softly, nearly gaping. This was out of character for him; but he had never been so surprised.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "I'm asking you to be my Lieutenant. With Ishida gone, and me in the Soul Society, the only two left of our 'group' would be Orihime and you." _And I have a feeling; _he added silently in his head, _that I'm not going to be the only Captain promoted. _ "Tatsuki and the rest of them are still in the World of the Living, but from what I've heard, they've all been given visitors passes or something, but I understand if you—" he was cut off when Chad clamped one giant hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at his friend, allowing a true genuine smile to cross his face when Chad took the Lieutenant's badge from him. "Thank you, Chad."

"No, thank you, Ichigo," Chad murmured. "I'll be happy to continue to fight by your side." The two were comfortable in their own silence for a few heartbeats. It was broken when Rukia, Renji, and Orihime rushed over.

"I had a feeling Chad would be your Lieutenant," Renji said, nodding in approval. "Congratulations—all of you."

"Thanks," Ichigo responded, while Chad only nodded, making a small 'hm.'

"Ichigo, guess what?" Orihime asked excitedly, her dark grey eyes wide and cheerful. "I've been offered a spot in the Fourth Division! I think sometime in the future, they want me to take the position of Captain, but only after some serious training!"

"That's great, Inoue," Ichigo said with a smile. He turned to look at all of his friends. "I'm glad we're all safe." A few moments of silence went by (aside from the party still going on) but it was interrupted once more.

"Idiot!" Rukia punched him in the stomach. "That's so cheesy!" Ichigo groaned, doubling over. This only allowed her to smack him over the head with her small hand.

"Ow, damn it, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled angrily. Little did he know his other three friends had drifted away knowingly, leaving the pair alone. Rukia only sniffed indignantly.

Ichigo recovered quickly, but didn't bother to yell at the midget for hitting him, or even try to retaliate. He only stared at her, allowing his second genuine smile of the night to cross his face. "Hey, Rukia?"

Seeing his intense stare, and knowing he was serious, Rukia blinked. "Yes, Ichigo?"

"I'm really happy that you're safe," Ichigo stated. He leaned down, and before she could react, his lips were pressed against hers.

Rukia felt his arm wander to wrap around her back. She let one arm wrap around the back of his neck, and her other arm's hand curled into his hair, pushing him down against her harder. He tasted like strawberries. She could've been content forever in this position, letting him kiss her into oblivion.

_**fin.**_

**how was that? i hope it was cute. the idea of the war ending and ichigo becoming a captain (the eighth specifically) has been roaming in my head since shunsui became head captain. i finally decided to write it out. at first i wasn't going to include any romance, but i couldn't help ichiruki. i mean seriously.**

***PLEASE READ* before people say that some of the characters i listed aren't dead, i realize. but i believe for them to be dead, and it works for the story. i'm going to end it at that. also, the coffin part. i forgot what's used to cremate dead shinigami, so i just chose flammable coffins. cool? awesome :').**

**ALSO. i'm not sure whether it's Wandenreich or Vandenreich. i personally prefer Vandereich, so I used it.**

**i hope everyone likes how i portrayed the characters. i hope this isn't too long, and i hope it doesn't seem rushed or anything.**

**please review. i'll respond in a nice message~!**


End file.
